To Protect Him
by Nyarghh
Summary: Yamamoto had someone to he wanted to protect, but the protection comes late. But it's better late then never. YamamotoxMaleOC; Shounen-ai


To Protect Him

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Just my OC Tetsu.

Warning: Close to Yamamotox Male OC! 

Yamamoto laughed as Gokudera started yelling at him as usually. Tsuna was trying to calm Gokudera down as usual as well. Yamamoto smiled. Then he turned around and spotted his childhood friend, Tetsu, stretching over his desk and flop back onto the desk, murmuring something about boredom. When Tetsu noticed him starring Yamamoto grinned and wave at Tetsu.

"Oi Tetsu! Want to walk home with us?" he asked with Gokudera protesting in the background. Tetsu blinked at him with those big innocent eyes of his. Tetsu was born with a dull and emotionless face, Yamamoto thought it looked cute on him, and even voiced that out; only to have Tetsu give him a tiny glare and call him a Baka. Yamamoto watched Tetsu yawn.

"Baka. I have to attention a meeting." Tetsu sighed. Yamamoto grinned.

"Aha okay then! I'll wait for you." He said. Tetsu tilted his head a little and looked at Yamamoto with his dull eyes.

"You don't have to wait for me. I'm sure Sawada-kun and Gokudera-kun would love your company." Tetsu said as he waved Yamamoto goodbye and walked out of the classroom. Yamamoto frowned a little. Lately Tetsu and he were hanging out less and less. Well sure it's because of this mafia game that he was participating in. Tetsu once asked about the game but Yamamoto laughed it off. Even for a game, Tetsu was too innocent to know about it. Tetsu just gave him a look.

_Tetsu gave Yamamoto a look showing that he knew he was hiding something. But being Tetsu he just sighed and said _

"_Maa. I don't get what you're hiding exactly, but what right do I have to pry you anyway. Maybe you'll tell me one day."_

Yamamoto smiled guiltily at the memory. _'Sorry Tetsu. I think it's better if you don't know.'_ Tsuna noticed the silent and sad look in Yamamoto's eyes and silently worried for his friend.

"Yamamoto-kun. It's alright. You don't have to walk home with us today. You can stay and wait for Misuo-kun if you want." He assured Yamamoto. Yamamoto brightened up and smiled at Tsuna.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked. Tsuna nodded as he and Gokudera got up.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." He said as he bid Yamamoto farewell. Gokudera mumbled something along the lines of baseball idiot and left with Tsuna.

Yamamoto smiled to himself and sat outside the c waiting for the hour to pass. He thought back to when he and Tetsu met.

=Flashback=

_A 6 year old Yamamoto was found playing around the park with his many friends as they decided to play baseball. He swung the ball as hard as he could; only to have it fly off wildly, to a boy that was sitting in the sandbox making something._

"_Ah watch out!" Yamamoto cried. The boy looked up at the same time and ball collided with the middle of his forehead, causing him to fall over rather comically. Yamamoto cursed in his head and ran out to the boy._

"_I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he cried, as the boy slowly got up. A little red bump on his forehead._

"_Itai." The boy said dully as Yamamoto continued to apologize to the boy._

"_I-It's my fault! Gomen!" he apologized. The boy turned to Yamamoto and stared at him. Yamamoto looked up apologetically at the boy. They stared at each other for some time, before the boy looked around for the ball the hit him. Finding it next to him, the boy picked up the ball and threw it softly at Yamamoto._

_It hit Yamamoto's forehead lightly with a dull thud and fell. Yamamoto looked at the boy bewildered. The boy held up a peace sign._

"_Revenge success." He said dully. Yamamoto blinked._

"_Huh?" he asked. The boy smiled a little._

"_I got my revenge. So you are forgiven." He said grinning. Yamamoto blinked before laughing. He peered curiously at the boy's sandy creation._

"_What are you making?" he asked the boy. The boy looked at him and blinked._

"_A sand tunnel." He answered, patting down his half circle sand creation with pride._

_Yamamoto heard his friends calling him._

"_Hey Yamamoto! Hurry up and get the ball so that we can keep playing!" cried his friend. Yamamoto took the ball which rolled next to him and threw it back at his friend._

"_Ah! Keep playing without me!" he told them. They didn't bother to ask much as they continued to play baseball. Yamamoto stared at the boy who looked at him curiously._

"_Let me help you." He said grinning at the boy who looked at him dully for a minute before smiling._

"_Okay!" he said with a toothy grin. Yamamoto smiled at his new friend._

-Flashback Over=

The sound of a door sliding open caught his attention and he grinned like an idiot at Tetsu's bewildered face when he saw Yamamoto waiting for him.

"T-takeshi! I told you you didn't have to wait for me." Yamamoto grinned.

"I wanted to though. We barely hang out anymore." Tetsu frowned a little and looked away.

"It's because I'm busy now." Yamamoto knew Tetsu missed hanging out as much as he did though. Yamamoto grinned.

"Hey are you busy right now?" Tetsu raised a brow at his childhood friend.

"Eh?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Let's go to the miniature baseball places." Tetsu sighed.

"Baka. Is that all you think about? Baseball?...But I suppose I have time for that…" he said passively, but Yamamoto could make out the slight grin on Tetsu's face. Yamamoto smiled.

"Alright! Let's go!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Tetsu's hand and walked off. Tetsu's lips curled into a small smiled.

"Baka Takeshi. I can walk on my own."But he didn't make a move to pull his hand away.

-Pagebreak-

Tetsu let Yamamoto drag him into a store that lets you play realistic baseball and looked around the store.

"So.. do you want to play first or me? Yamamoto asked. Tetsu sighed

"I guess you can go first, I'm not really a baseball fan." Yamamoto grinned.

"You mean you suck at baseball." Yamamoto laughed as Tetsu scoffed, but it was true. Yamamoto had made Tetsu play baseball once. Tetsu lacked the hand eye coordination needed to play baseball.

"I don't suck… baseball just hates me." Yamamoto laughed.

"Of course it does. How about we have a little game?" Tetsu quirked an eyebrow.

"A game?" Yamamoto grinned. And practiced swinging his bat.

"Who ever loses has to buy the winner food." Tetsu frowned.

"And we obviously know who's going to win."

After they played baseball, Yamamoto clearly the winner, Yamamoto decided to pay for Tetsu's food anyway. Tetsu stared blankly at Yamamoto.

"I thought it was loser buys winner food." Yamamoto grinned.

"But I cheated. So I'll buy your food." Tetsu hummed a little.

"Mm. You don't make sense sometimes." Yamamoto grinned.

"Aha! Maybe." Tetsu smiled a little.

After baseball and food, Yamamoto walked Tetsu home. Luckily they lived close to each other. Yamamoto grinned at Tetsu.

"It was fun today, wasn't it?" he asked as he gave Tetsu his award winning smile. Tetsu rolled his eyes.

"If I thought it wasn't going to be fun I wouldn't have let you take me." Yamamoto knew it was Tetsu's way of saying he had a lot of fun.

"I know. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Tetsu nodded. Yamamoto scratched his head.

"Ah Tetsu! Wait a bit." Tetsu turned a raised a brow at Yamamoto, only for his eyes to widen as Yamamoto kissed his cheek. Tetsu blinked stupidly at Yamamoto.

"I love you Tetsu. I have for a long time." Yamamoto didn't wait for a response from Tetsu, he knew he wouldn't be getting one. Yamamoto smiled.

"Well you don't have to tell me anything back! See you tomorrow!" Yamamoto turned around and walked down the street, smiling. He knew he wouldn't get an answer from Tetsu, but he wished he did.

Back with Tetsu, Tetsu blinked stupidly. He touched the place Takeshi kissed. Takeshi… liked him? Tetsu never knew Yamamoto felt that way about him. He never would have guessed, since they were both guys. Tetsu found himself unable to come up with a good response for the first time in his life.

"When Takeshi comes to walk me to school tomorrow… I'll think of something to say." Tetsu said as he dug into his pockets for his keys, and used it to unlock his door.

The quietness tonight was strange. Tetsu was use to the quietness since he lived alone, but tonight he sensed that something was off. When Tetsu had a bad feeling, he had a bad feeling. Tetsu dug into his pocket for his cellphone as he backed away from the door and his house.

He called Takeshi, his own ears and eyes becoming alert. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. The phone rang a few times, before skipping to voicemail.

"Baka… Out of all the times, you choose today to leave your phone home." Tetsu scolded. Suddenly he heard something crash in his home. Tetsu flinched, his heartbeat increasing. Someone was definitely in his house. Tetsu fumbled for his phone to call the police, but before he could, someone snatched his phone out of his hands.

"It would be a bad idea to call the police on us." Tetsu shivered.

"What do you want…?" Tetsu asked quietly, while on the inside he was quite shakened. The person behind him laughed.

"Well… Let's just say your friend has very much offended us with the Vongola family of his."

"Vongola…?" He had heard Gokudera and Tsuna mention it a few times. The game they were playing?

"Yes. That family has offended me and my fellow mafia men. So me and my friend in your house, are going to make sure they don't bother us again." The man behind him crushed Tetsu's phone in front of his eyes. Tetsu looked away.

"Why me? I'm not.. part of this." The man chuckled.

"Oh that's what you think. See our resources tell us that you are a very dear friend of his. I think it's a wonderful idea to get him back by hurting the person he cares a lot about." The man ushered Tetsu into his home.

"This way we won't get a lot of witnesses." As they made their way in, Tetsu saw another man in there. He was wearing a fancy black suit.

"We hope you can kindly give him our message." The man behind him said, before Tetsu was met with a punch in the stomach. The blow knocked all the breath out of Tetsu and he couldn't scream for help as he gasped for air.

_T-takeshi…._

Tetsu gritted his teeth as the man kicked him in the stomach. Tetsu tried to fight back and swung his fist at them, but one of them caught his hand and held him down, letting the other man do as he pleased. Tetsu held his breath and lashed his leg out, kicking one of them hard in his genitals. The guy collapsed in pain and was knocked out from the powerful kick. What Tetsu lacked in baseball he made up with volleyball.

Tetsu twisted his body from the other male and also aimed his foot at the other man's genitals. But he couldn't help but wince in sympathy as his foot collided with the man. The man cursed and collapsed on his legs. Tetsu let out the breath he was holding and backed away from the two.

"I.. have to go warn Takeshi." Tetsu breathed as he made his way out of his house. Tetsu heard a click of the gun and turned around, only to see the conscious guy on the floor point his gun at him.

"M-maybe your dead body…. will m-make a better message…!" The man growled in pain as he pulled the trigger.

Yamamoto put his bookbag down and laid on his bed, reviewing what happened today. Yamamoto smiled at the baffled face Tetsu had on when he kissed him. Yamamoto didn't know when he started liking Tetsu, but concluded that he had always had these feelings for the shorter male.

Yamamoto went to check on his phone and saw that Tetsu had called him. Oh that was strange, Tetsu always left a voicemail if Yamamoto missed his calls.

Yamamoto returned the call, only the find the number unavailable. Yamamoto's eyes widened. Did something happen?

Yamamoto hurriedly got off his bed and down the stairs. As he put on his shoes he called after his dad.

"Oi pops! I'm going to check up on Tetsu!" Yamamoto said as he finished lacing his shoes and ran down the hall, to open the door. Yamamoto's eyes widedned as he saw Tetsu outside his door.

"T-Tetsu!" Tetsu scoffed.

"Finally. Baka, you left your phone at home." It was then Yamamoto registered Tetsu's current state, and his bleeding arm. Tetsu winced him pain as Yamamoto held him.

"T-Takeshi.. that's hurts."

"What happened?"

"Someone came to give you a message. Said they were from the mafia and that you and the Vongola family offended them. They said that it was better to show you what they could do so that you never bothered them again." Tetsu smiled a little.

"I won though. Until that bastard pulled out a gun." Tetsu suddenly leaned forward, and Yamamoto caught him, yelling at his dad to call the ambulance. Tetsu breathed heavily.

"Oi Baka Takeshi. They're still inside my house though. Sleeping like babies. You better call the police as well." Yamamoto frowned.

"We have to get you help first!" Tetsu smiled.

"While you call the ambulance also ask for the police. It's not like they're only going to send you one and not the other." Yamamoto's dad came rushing in.

"I called the ambulance." His dad's eyes widened when he saw Tetsu and blood.

"We should stop the bleeding!" he exclaimed as he went for the first aid box, but Tetsu stopped him.

"It's fine. I won't die from a bleeding arm. Just call the police. They're in my house knocked out. If you don't' catch them now, they might hurt more people we know." Tetsu said, although he was in pain. Yamamoto looked at Tetsu worriedly. His dad also looked at him worried, but nodded, and went for the phone again.

"Hey don't look at me like that. I'm more worried about you." Yamamoto blinked.

"Me? Why me? I'm not the one bleeding all over my floor." Tetsu sighed weakly.

"I'm talking about the game you and the others play. It worries me how real it is. You'll get hurt in the future. And not just you, everyone else involved in this game will get hurt. I'm worried that this might happen to you." Yamamoto frowned. 'I rather get hurt than see you hurt.' Yamamoto thought. Tetsu sighed.

"Can't you stop playing this game? It's not funny anymore." Yamamoto frowned and hugged Tetsu as they waited for his dad to get back with the first aid kit, and for the ambulance.

_Don't worry Tetsu. I'll protect you from now one._

I won't let the one I love get hurt anymore.

END

Well..I never said Tetsu had to say he loved Takeshi back. It was suppose to be hurt/comfort but I'm pretty sure I missed it by a long shot. Review and tell me if you liked it or not?


End file.
